


【黑白璧衡】宠爱

by Alexeievic



Category: No suggestions, R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexeievic/pseuds/Alexeievic
Relationships: no - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【黑白璧衡】宠爱

“衡儿更喜欢哪个哥哥呀？”  
“我，我，我可以喜欢两个璧璧哥哥吗？”  
年幼的齐衡被问及这个问题，小小的脑袋根本转不过来，但心里的真实想法他还是清楚的。他有两个璧璧哥哥，他每个都喜欢，没法分出高低呀。  
可是眼前的人不依不饶的非要人分出个上下来。  
“不行哦，一定选一个更喜欢的。”  
齐衡大大的眼睛里瞬间盈满了泪花，晶莹剔透，惹人怜爱。眼睛一眨，豆大的泪珠儿从眼角滑了出来，顺着粉嫩的脸颊滴落下去。  
“呜呜呜，哼哼都喜欢~~~~”年幼的齐衡被逼问的心里一酸，嘴瘪成八字形，哇哇大哭起来。  
“小哭包子~”  
多年以后，连玄璧还是喜欢拿着个调侃齐衡。  
“我不是，哼。”齐衡学会了反驳，尽管自己的命根子还握在连玄璧手里。  
“谁说不是，今天是谁哭了好几回了，嗯？”连玄璧的手稍微使了使力，惹得齐衡神经一紧，后穴不自觉猛地一缩，搅得连玄璧留在齐衡体内的欲根一下子没守住，一股滚烫的体液就这样灌进了齐衡体内。  
“哎呀！”齐衡浑身一激灵，也泄了出来。  
“啪！”连玄璧轻轻给了齐衡雪白的臀肉一巴掌。  
“连玄璧！你快出去！”齐衡无缘无故受了一巴掌，心情很是不美丽，捏起拳头锤了锤床板。  
“叫我什么呢！”齐衡另一边的臀也挨了一巴掌，连玄璧伏在齐衡背上，一边吻着他的背，一边抽出了分身。  
被操到松软的穴口一张一缩的合不上，流出许多黏液，将床单弄的泥泞不堪。  
“好了玄璧，别闹了。”一旁的连城璧揉了揉齐衡被拍的鲜红的臀肉，轻轻抚摸伏在自己身上光溜溜的齐衡，“去洗澡好不好，衡儿？”  
“嗯，还是城璧哥哥好，我最喜欢城璧哥哥。”齐衡乖乖的抱紧了连城璧的脖子，横了连玄璧一眼。  
“小坏蛋，小时候可不是这么说的。”连玄璧说着就要去掐他的腰，被连城璧机智抱起躲开了，齐衡趴在连城璧肩上得意的笑，朝连玄璧做着鬼脸。  
连城璧和齐衡一起进了浴桶，舒舒服服的享受着热水的浸泡。  
“嗯唔~城璧哥哥~”齐衡靠在浴桶边，双手攀着连城璧，水下看不见的双腿却是大开着，任由连城璧进了手指，清理体内。  
连城璧的动作轻柔，很是怜惜，齐衡又情动起来，仰起头够到了连城璧的唇去吻。连城璧自然是很配合的回吻，几下交缠，两个人都吻得欲火焚身。连城璧手下的动作也没停，好容易清理干净的肠道，在连城璧的搅弄下又湿了起来。  
阵阵空虚和瘙痒的感觉又马上升起来，齐衡难耐的勾住了连城璧的腰，硬挺的小齐衡在连城璧小腹上磨蹭。连城璧也意乱情迷起来，抽出了手指捏住齐衡两瓣肉臀使劲的蹂躏，嘴上又愈发粗暴的缠着齐衡小舌吮吸。许是刚刚在床上因为心疼齐衡，自己没怎么尽兴，现在可要讨回来。  
齐衡本来就刚缓过来一些，现在又晕晕乎乎了。两人吻得过于激烈，发出一些暧昧的吮吸声，听得齐衡羞耻不已。  
“呼~呼~”终于放开的两个人喘着气，对视了一眼不由得都笑起来。  
“这小家伙又起来了。”连城璧摸到了齐衡那处，果然又精精神神的。  
齐衡听得脸红心热，雪白的肌肤在热水的熏陶下染了一层淡淡的血红，异常好看。尤其是胸前两个小点，圆圆的，红艳艳的，连城璧看在眼里，一股热血涌向下体，再也控制不住的咬了上去，含在嘴里舔舐，用舌头搅弄。  
“啊恩！嗯嗯啊~~~城璧哥哥~~”胸前的酥麻感让齐衡止不住的扭动身子，发出阵阵呻吟。  
也不知是不是故意，连城璧就逮着一边弄，另一边晾在空气里不管它。齐衡立刻觉得不平衡起来，转了转身子，想把另一边送到连城璧嘴里。连城璧却不为所动，摁住了他乱动的肩膀。  
“城璧哥哥，你，你....”齐衡抓了他的一只手覆在那颗被冷落的小点上，引着它揉搓起来。  
“啊！嗯啊啊！”两边都受到了照顾，又酥又麻的快感传遍全身，齐衡忍不住仰起头高声的呻吟着。  
连城璧放下了齐衡缠在自己腰上的腿，让他翻了个身背对着自己。  
“衡儿，扶好。”连城璧把齐衡双手放在浴桶边沿撑好，扣住了他的腰压下去，整个臀部浮出了一半在水面。  
“张开些。”连城璧把齐衡的臀肉往两边掰开，那还未合上的小穴暴露出来，在热水的浸泡下已经十足润滑和艳丽，连城璧深吸一口气，急促的将自己早已肿胀不已的欲根戳了进去。  
忍得太久，连城璧并没有耐心慢慢来了，一口气一插到底，足够滋润的窄道也并未有任何阻碍，顺利的容纳了连城璧的整根。  
“啊！”  
连城璧的力道不小，齐衡惊呼一声身体被撞得往前倾去，又被连城璧扣住腰往回带。齐衡彻底没了力气，下半身被连城璧控着稳当的很，支撑上半身的双手却是扶也扶不住，正要松开滑落的时候，连玄璧不知何时到了跟前，蹲在桶边接住了他就要松开的双臂。  
“玄璧哥哥...”齐衡抬起头，连玄璧勾起嘴角坏笑的脸就出现在眼前。  
连玄璧一手托起齐衡的下巴，抬眼看了一下连城璧。  
“扶好了！”连城璧迎上连玄璧的眼神，勾起嘴角说道，然后便开始猛烈的抽插，顿时肉体拍打的啪啪声在屋子里回荡。  
“啊啊，嗯啊啊，嗯唔啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
齐衡手撑在连玄璧肩上，胡乱的叫着。随着连城璧撞击的动作，身体也剧烈的晃动。连玄璧可不甘只做个工具人，他扣住了齐衡的后脑勺固定住他晃动的脑袋，然后堵上了齐衡张口大喘的嘴。  
连玄璧侵入了齐衡的口腔，伸出舌头扫荡，然后缠住了齐衡那条小舌。这还不够，另一只手又摸到了齐衡胸前，玩弄那两颗红点点。  
身后连城璧的撞击越来越激烈，乳头也被连玄璧揉搓着，嘴巴又被堵上了，齐衡只能从喉间发出闷闷的呜咽之声。四肢百骸都充斥着前所未有的快感，然后汇入齐衡那根被冷落的欲念上。  
“玄璧哥哥~这，这里~~”齐衡被这充斥全身的极致愉悦烧得神志不清，只想马上得到纾解，他泪眼婆娑的看着近在眼前的连玄璧，可怜兮兮的像自己身下看去。  
“不行哦，衡儿。”连玄璧自然知道他的意思，但却丝毫没有要满足他的想法。  
“玄璧哥哥？呜呜~~”齐衡讨好的在他脸上乱亲。  
“那衡儿说说你最喜欢哪个哥哥？”  
听到连玄璧的询问，齐衡哪还有思考的心思，立马附和道：“是玄璧哥哥，最喜欢玄璧哥哥~~”  
这显然惹到了后面的连城璧，顿时齐衡的臀部遭受了更加猛烈的撞击，连城璧将整根从小穴里抽出，又马上整根撞进去，来回几次，齐衡嗓子都叫的嘶哑，完全没了力气，只能由着连玄璧扶住自己的上半身，除了感受着蔓延到全身的巨大快感以外，什么都做不了。  
“衡儿乖哦，马上就好了。”连玄璧看好戏似的继续在齐衡胸前使坏。  
“呜呜不喜欢你了，讨厌连玄璧，连玄璧讨厌！”齐衡被亟待释放的欲念冲昏了头，见连连玄璧不帮他，气恼的胡乱骂了出来。  
连城璧也爽的头皮都发麻，这窄窄的甬道紧致又顺滑，快速的抽插下，连城璧的快感也即将达到顶峰。他抓着齐衡的臀肉，捏成各种形状，发狠的做着最后的冲刺。在快速而猛烈的几十下后，连城璧和齐衡终于都受不住的全射了出来。  
持续了好一会儿，两人还紧紧贴着一起缓着气。齐衡一张小脸上布满了泪痕，也没力气再喊出声来，完全靠在连玄璧肩上大口大口的喘着。  
连城璧缓过气，将齐衡捞到自己怀里，慢慢坐下来，给齐衡轻轻扶背。连玄璧也踏进浴桶里坐到齐衡另一边，手摸到齐衡下边轻轻抠挖着清理甬道里的东西。  
“衡儿，还好吗？”连城璧轻声问道。  
“唔嗯~”齐衡一脸疲惫，开口的力气都懒得使，只哼唧了两下。  
“哥哥现在这么温柔，刚刚做的时候可是粗暴得很。”连玄璧这话显然是说给齐衡听的，齐衡也显然没力气理他。  
“今天真的是过分了，以后要悠着点。”  
“嗯。”  
齐衡被两个哥哥拥在中间，逐渐呼吸平缓，沉沉的睡去......

（烂尾了烂尾了，我真的肾要爆炸了，啊啊啊啊啊！软城生日快乐！！！）


End file.
